Dark Weeks
by AkoMeiChan
Summary: A peaceful meeting goes terrible wrong leaving our heroes to take a hard decision. Takes place after MMPR episode 54 "Trick or Treat". For PinkRangerV.
1. Mysterius Meeting

_**Disclaimer: the usually, I'm not doing profit of this stor**__**y and original characters don't belong to me. I can only claim Ms. Zaera as mine.**_

Dark Weeks

Chapter 1: Mysterious Meeting

Everything was quiet in the Command Center, when a voice of a woman came through the speakers in the Control Panels.

"Hello Zordon," Zordon was overjoyed to hear that voice again "Thought you might want to talk after a thousand years," she said laughingly.

"**Of course. If you want, I can introduce some special people I know**" the wise wizard responded.

"I would love to," her excited reply was.

"**Tomorrow afternoon?**" Zordon suggested.

"Yeah it is fine," the mysterious voice agreed. "See you tomorrow." With that last answer the connection went dead.

"**Alpha, contact the Power Rangers**."

"I already have a lock on them Zordon," the robot answered.

The Rangers were at the Youth Center sparring when their communicators beeped. They walked towards the lockers, surrounding Jason, who whispered, "We read you Zordon."

Zordon voice came through the device "**I need you tomorrow afternoon. Please stay all together in a safe place, where it would be easy to teleport you to the Command Center**."

"Why? Is there any problem?" Jason asked worried.

"**No, there is not. We are having a visitor and I want to introduce you to her**."

"Ok." Everyone looked at Billy, asking silently for his place. Billy nodded and Jason informed "Alpha, we'll be at Billy's house."

"Got it Jason," Alpha 5 responded.

* * *

The next day a blond-headed woman, dressed in light blue, teleported in. She was a tall woman, her hair was long, her eyes were brown.

"**Just in time**," Zordon welcomed her.

She smiled. "Thought you would do the same if you could."

"**No doubt. So… after all this time you got some news. What are they?**"

"Last year, I met a boy whose aura was weird. He had only three colors that mix: black, green and white."

"**Really? Interesting…perhaps it was a reference to some Power…I would not know…What about you?"**

"I don't want to think those colors could be related to his Power's Origin," she murmured

"**What do you mean?" **he said concerned

"I mean that, the green could be his first power to hold, the black one he had an encounter with Evil, and the white he returned to the forces of Good."

"**Also that would make sense. If that is the case, we have to make sure the boy would not stay traumatized."**

"An experience like that could make anyone think about their true nature."

"**Exactly, they may believe they are in the wrong ****side."**

"Did you by any chance meet someone who could fit that description?"

"**No, I did not. Why? You wish I met that boy?" **

"I wish I knew if he had had that experience already. Well, what are yours?"

"**I have a Power Ranger team,**" Zordon said proudly and added "**Do you want to meet them?"**

"Yes."

"**Alpha, please teleport one of them**."

"Right away"

* * *

In Billy's garage, the Rangers were watching a TV show, when Kimberly disappeared abruptly.

"Hey, where's Kim?" asked Tommy.

The rest of them stormed out to look for her, when they heard Zordon's voice in Billy's communicator. "**Rangers, don't panic. Kimberly has been teleported to the Command Center to introduce her to our visitor. You will be teleport here one on one**." The Rangers calmed down and returned inside to wait for their turn.

* * *

Rita felt the Rangers were up to something. They were all together desperate because Kimmy (or as she lovingly called the Pink Ranger, Pinky) was not with them anymore. She saw the panicked face in 'her boy'. Immediately, understood they were summoned to meet someone. The other only possible Eltarian being who represents a real threat to her: Zaera.

The Evil Empress commanded Goldar to kidnap one of the Rangers. Preferably, her little boy.

* * *

Kimberly arrived and saw at first a strange woman. She didn't recognized her and asked "Zordon, who is she?"

"**Zaera, this is Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. Kimberly, I'll tell all of you after I introduce you to her who she is, Alpha teleport the next Ranger**," Zordon commanded the robot.

* * *

Back in Billy's garage, the Rangers were wondering what order Zordon will follow when their questions were answered instantly: Trini was the second to be teleported to the base.

"Who d'ya think Zordon loves more? Trini or Kimberly?" joked Zack making his friends to giggle.

"Ha ha. Not funny Zack," snapped Tommy

"Right, Kim's yours," retorted the Black Ranger and not happy with that, added enthusiastically "So it's settled, Zordon's in love with Trini"

Tommy glared at him while his friends were sick of laughing. _Zordon is a kind of a father to us and they're making fun of him. How disrespectful! _The Green Ranger thought.

* * *

Trini teleported in next to Kimberly. Before she could ask anything Zordon spoke "**Trini I want to introduce you to this woman. Trini is the Yellow Ranger**."

Now that the boys were left, they started to speculate who would be the first one. Zack assured "I'm pretty sure I will be the first one."

"Why?" asked Tommy and added "Any of us can."

"No, because I'm the first one after you in the Morphin' Sequence." They were discussing this when Billy was teleported out of his house. "Damn it," said Zack.

"Not fair" Jason whined. "I'm the leader, doesn't that make me first?"

Billy landed next to Trini and Zordon asked him to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Billy the Blue Ranger."

Zaera nodded at him as greeting him.

The next one to be surrounded by their color energy was Zack. And once he got inside the Command Center, he saw the others waving their heads towards the woman in front of them. Before Zordon could ask him to introduce himself, he approached her and said "Hello, my name is Zack and my Ranger color is the Black one."

Zack was followed by Jason who, once in front of the stranger, stepped forward after Zordon asked him to introduce himself and stated "Nice to meet you. I'm Jason, the Red Ranger and also the leader of the team."

* * *

Once Jason was teleported, Goldar appeared at Billy's garage where Tommy was, and shot him with his sword, creating another Tommy.

Tommy fell towards Goldar's hands. Then, the golden monkey slapped a cloth with chloroform over Tommy's nose and mouth. The Green Ranger started to struggle to get free, but his double grabbed his hands, preventing him from taking away Goldar's ones. He passed out almost immediately. Goldar gave the other Tommy instructions to stay there and acted like he was the 'real' Tommy.

As the real Green Ranger was in evil's hands, Alpha teleported, without knowing, the creation.

Goldar went to his Empress' Palace, with the Green Ranger-- unconscious.

* * *

Once Jason finished his introduction, Zack added "I knew it."

"You knew what?" asked Trini and Kimberly.

Zack replied "The last one to join the team is the last one to be introduced to this woman."

While the Rangers were arguing about Tommy's place in the team, 'he' arrived in time to heard Jason's defense.

"Zack, you must remember he saved us many times."

"Right Jase," 'Tommy' muttered.

"**Green Ranger, please face this woman and introduce yourself,**" Zordon commanded 'Tommy' meaning the discussion was over, at least for now.

'Tommy' turned and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, Ms. Zaera was in the Command Center.

She also was in shock. She asked Zordon if there was a mistake but he assured her "**Tommy, the Green Ranger, is in front of you Zaera**."

Now that the Rangers have met his friend, Zordon was approached by Kimberly, who asked him again "Zordon, who is she?"

"**Rangers, this is Zaera. She is a witch who lives in London and… we know each other because… we are from Eltar**."

The Rangers gasped. The whole idea of another Eltarian being in the planet was beyond believe.

Their new ally couldn't stop seeing 'Tommy'. She thought the Green Ranger kept his promise but apparently he didn't.

"Tommy, can you tell me how you became a Power Ranger?" she said amused.

"Rita Repulsa gave me her Power Coin."

"Didn't I tell you to be alert huh?" Zaera told her one time student.

"Sorry." The 'Green Ranger' mumbled sheepishly.

"That's ok. But next time try to listen to people who advise you, understood?" she said firmly.

"Promise, and this time I really mean it."

After that, the Eltarian woman asked the rest of the team about their life as Ranger and how they keep the balance with their normal life. They answered eagerly, glad of the chance to talk to someone new.

A few hours later, Zaera, their new ally, teleported away to London while the Rangers wave their hands to her saying goodbyes.

* * *

A few days later 'Tommy' vanished.

**I'm so bad****! Evil smirk. I keep the suspense there. For this story (as a review) I would like to have some theories about what does gonna happen to Tommy. And as usually tell me if you like it or not. **


	2. DoubleCrossed

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating when it was ready! All my links to the story list were down! Could do review and p_med you only!**

Chapter 2: Double-Crossed

Tommy struggled against the machine, trying desperately to escape.

"You can't escape, Tommy." Rita cooed, watching his futile efforts. "Stop trying. Just relax…no one's going to save you, child."

Slowly his struggles slowed, his mind falling into darkness, terror overwhelming him. He was losing them, losing his fight, losing his friends…

"See? It would be as easy as this to recover control over you. You could fight if you were strong enough but, in the end, you would be mine again."

"I won't serve you again Rita," he said, convinced.

"Oh, I think you will," Rita cackled.

Finally she grew bored with torturing him and contacted Earth. If Zordon had taken her Ranger away, she might as well take his.

* * *

The Rangers, unmorphed, coins in hands, stood at the beach, waiting for Rita to appear.

"Is Tommy going to be okay?" Kimberly asked Jason nervously. Her big brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course he will be. Then we'll work on how to steal the coins back, and you and Tommy can go make out somewhere, and everything will be back to normal," Jason reassured her.

Goldar and Scorpina appeared, Goldar holding an empty box, and Scorpina holding Tommy. "Place your coins here, Rangers." Goldar rumbled, stepping forward and holding out the box.

Jason took the Power Coins from his friends, stepping forward cautiously. The Red Ranger placed the Triceratops Coin in the box.

"Please Jason, don't do it." Tommy started begging.

Pterodactyl Power Coin, "Don't trust in them!"

Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, "Go back to the Command Center."

Saber-toothed tiger "Please, Jason."

Mastodon Power Coin. Tommy hung his head, defeated.

After Jason put the last Power Coin inside the box, he demanded Goldar and Scorpina to let Tommy go.

Rita's two most dangerous generals laughed evilly. Goldar got closer to the female scorpion and whispered something to her ear. She nodded, then let Tommy slip out of her fingertips. He stepped forward, only to have Scorpina grasp his arms again.

"No!" Tommy cried, struggling helplessly.

The beach vanished, only to be replaced by cold stone walls. Tommy fought back his tears as he heard Rita's cackles of triumph.

Now Earth was defenseless.

* * *

The Rangers, after being double-crossed, went to London seeking for some guidance from their new ally.

"I'll help you to rescue Tommy," Zaera assured them "and also to defend Earth."

"With what?" asked Billy, "Rita won!"

"What are you talking about?"

The Rangers revealed to her they gave up their Coins in hopes of saving their friend.

Zaera was stunned. She wasn't sure how they had gotten the idea that Rita's generals _wouldn't_ double-cross them, but they had been so willingly to give up everything for their friend that she had to pity them.

_Rita thinks Earth's reachable, making an urgency to find a way to be back into action as soon as possible_. "Don't worry, I have another Power Source up my sleeve," she told them.

Zaera assured them Tommy would be fine, that Rita wouldn't try to hurt him since she needed him. He was a good fighter and the only one capable of defeating them.

After this, they started to make a plan to rescue their Green Ranger from evil's hands once and for all.

* * *

The Rangers' enemies were waiting.

Rita had spent weeks brainwashing an unconscious Tommy, filling his mind with strange spells and powerful memories. The Evil Empress spent hours next to her suspended prisoner, watching him sleeping, and making sure her spells took effect.

_You're so cute when you sleep Tommy__, _she thought, _Almost like Thrax when he was your age._ _Think I'll keep you like this forever. _

_If I do that, your friends won't separate us again, unless I tell them a way to wake you up, and that will hardly happen. Even Zordon wouldn't be able to help you._


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: the spell is from "Charmed"**

**A/N: Want to thanks DaggerFrye for changed my whole vision of the story! That'll turn out to be more interesting! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Rita entered the worshop yelling "Finster!"

Her monster maker walked up to her. "Yes, your Highness." He said.

"I need a new monster."

The shy henchman started looking for a monster in its container.

"Not one of them," she ordered him. "Make a new one."

Finster moved to the design place and start working on it.

"An invincible one, for a change." The Evil Queen commanded him.

"Coming up!" Finster assured her.

* * *

Zaera walked in with six teens and a suitcase. "Rangers, meet Earth's new team." She said.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"You heard me," she explained. "These kids will take your place and powers while, you along with the one left, will rescue Tommy."

"What does the suitcase contain?" Kimberly asked

Zaera opened the suitcase, revealing five colorful stones. "These are the Dino Gems. Five of these teens are their protectors. The other wields a magikal gift given by the Power of the Five Dino Gems."

"What do we have to do to give them our powers?" Trini inquired.

"Hold the Gem for a short time and then give it to the chosen one," their ally explained. "Who wants to be the first one?"

The Rangers grouped themselves to discuss it. Zack and Kimberly suddenly pushed Billy to the center and made a gesture indicating he was the chosen one.

"Billy, please take the Blue Dino Gem," she asked him gently. "Mario, come to the center."

Both kids did what they were told. Twenty seconds later, Billy felt a piece of his power was absorbed by the Gem. Then, he gave Mario the Gem.

Next was Jason. Zaera chose Ricky as the Dino Red Ranger.

Zack and Charles came after, performing each their task perfectly.

Trini went to the center but the Eltarian called Kimberly too.

"Girls, as you can see, there are two Gems left. I want both of you to take them. The White will separate the Yellow."

"The what will what?" asked Jason and Zack.

"The Yellow Gem is the mixture of your Powers," Zaera signaled to the girls. "Its essence is the Pterodactyl Power…"

"My Power," stated Kimberly.

"And its color is Yellow…"

"My color," claimed Trini.

"That's correct."

The female rangers watched each other shocked but held them, Kimberly the Yellow Dino Gem and Trini the White Gem.

Immediately, the White Gem absorbed the color of the Yellow Gem while the other became a Pink one. After this complicated procedure was completed, Zaera gestured Kimberly and Cecille to exchange the Gems.

"What about this Gem?" asked Trini, confused.

"We need Rita to believe the Rangers are still around and therefore some changes have to be made." Zaera then called Stephen and Laura to be by her side. She gave the boy a piece of paper with something written on it and commanded them. "Please, read together this aloud."

Stephen and Laura saw the spell and started chanting. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch the powers through the air."

Light orbs started to glow above their heads. They felt weird. Laura felt the Gem Power ability in her. Stephen was able to hear what Jason was thinking, _what was that for?_

"Aw, man, chill out. Everything has its purpose!" Stephen said.

"Trini, please give your Gem to the girl. For you, Stephen, I've got another plan." Zaera told them.

Laura received the Gem and asked, "why can't Stephen be the Yellow Ranger."

"Because I plan for him to lead the Rangers in the rescue mission."

"Why me?"

"You're the stronger in the group and need your abilities to control Tommy to rescue him from evil's hands."

"Cecille's connection is stronger," the newly telepath pointed out.

"There are two girls in the team and that can't be changed."

* * *

Zordon summoned the Rangers to the Command Center. They showed up with other five teens the Rangers' mentor didn't meet before.

"Zordon, meet our replacement. They'll battle Rita pretending to be us while the Rangers and I go to rescue Tommy." Jason stated.

Out of the blue, the alarms went off. The whole group saw in the Viewing Glove a strange monster.

"What's that Zordon?" asked Billy surprised.

"**That's Maktlon, Rangers."** Zordon told them.

The monster was a hybrid. His head resembled a goat; his chest and hands, a human; his legs and feet, hooves. In his back was a shell.

"It's the ugliest monster I've ever seen," stated Cecille.

"**Not just the ugliest but also the most powerful."**

As soon as Zordon said those words, the newly rangers saw the monster attacks the running citizens. He threw blasts from his only eye, lighting from his horns, energy orbs from his hands and absorb the bullets from his shell.

"Beware of his shell, Rangers. He can redirect the attack against you," told them Alpha 5.

"C'mon guys! We need to arrange the last details with Zaera," Kimberly begged her friends.

"Zordon, we'll bring Tommy back soon." Zack promised.

"Time to take Rita's hopes to ashes," Jason told them.

The five teens nodded.

"Good luck," stated Cecille sincerely.

"Good luck to you too," Trini said.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy teleported out.

Zordon told the five teens at the Command Center. **"Go and May the Power Protect you."**

"Dino Rangers, Power Up!" the five teens said.

* * *

The Rangers were teleported to the monster's location and started fighting him. The monster was doing its best to make the Rangers retreat but it wasn't working at all.

Rita was seeing over her monster and she collapsed immediately. She was watching the Power Rangers! _But how? I have their Power Coins. How could they morph then? _Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. They pretended to turn down their powers. "Someone had given them a new Power Source! How I hate those brats!" she said furious.

Her monster was losing the battle. She had to make a fast decision.

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow!"

* * *

"Dino Zords, Power Up!" the Rangers cried out.

The monster was battling the Megazord. But the giant robot destroyed Rita's newest plan with its Power Sword.

* * *

Rita couldn't stand watching her plan come to pieces. She had to have the upper hand again. She went to the room Tommy was staying. Once she was by his side "Tommy, wake up! Time to let the Rangers know which side you are on."

The Green Ranger arose from his cell, his eyes glowing green and his face undisputedly evil.


	4. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: Near the end of the chapter, there's a spell. It belongs to my darkly mind!**

Chapter 4: The Rescue 

Jason, his friends and Stephen arrived at the palace. Something was moving through the walls towards them.

_**Find them, my son, my Thomas.**__** Find them and kill them all!**_

Stephen clutched Jason's arm, the woman's powerful voice almost driving him to his knees and echoing in his ears.

_**Find them…**_

The rescue team couldn't see Tommy anywhere.

Stephen, Jason, Zack and Trini went a little farther to search for the Green Ranger in another room.

A desperate cry for help was heard.

Suddenly, twin blows sent Billy and Zack tumbling to the ground.

Hands dragged them into a shadowed room, flame erupting to reveal the reborn Green Ranger. He chuckled darkly as he set them in coffins, casting the flames around them.

Eyes loomed out before Trini.  
She paused, startled, but the eyes drew her in, warm, welcoming...  
Slowly, she moved away from the others, up the staircase, where her eyes told her a bleeding, wounded Tommy stood. She reached out to him, hardly noticing that he was beginning to tie her up.  
Eyes loomed out before Kimberly.  
Suddenly she was dizzy, so dizzy she could hardly stand up. A pair of swords flew towards her, and she caught them by the handle.  
They were beautiful, she noticed, and her mind began to sink deeper and deeper into a trance as they guided her to stand next to Trini, while the Green Ranger's hands--such soft, warm hands--looped rope around her. She frowned as they dove beneath her feet, then drifted away, lost in the hypnotic trance.

One by one, the Rangers started to disappear until the Red Ranger and Stephen were the only ones left there.

_It's Goldar,_ Jason thought, concerned for his friends.

A guffaw echoed through the room, becoming louder and louder, making it clear for the boys there was a purpose behind it. They stared at each other for a minute. Fully understanding its purpose, they started running. They arrived at a torture room.

The Red Ranger was horrified to find the rest of his team in that horrendous situation.

Two close coffins were dangerously near to some flames.

Crossed swords were underneath the girls.

A dark figure appeared between Jason and Stephen, scaring the two boys to death.

"C'mon Tommy," Jason told his friend. "Help me to put them into safety."

The Green Ranger snickered at his 'former' leader. "Who's worthwhile saving, Superboy?" Tommy snarled.

"Huh?" Jason couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked.

* * *

Billy was desperately trying to find a hidden opening, the heat nearly making him pass out. Suddenly, his knee felt a handle.

He whispered into his communicator, hoping Zack could hear him. "Hey, Zack. The opening lever is on the left side near your knee."

* * *

The Green Ranger signaled to the girls and coffins. "Choosing time, Superboy!"

"Please Tommy, you're better than this," Jason begged.

"You have to fight the spell." Kim and Trini told him in unison.

"Enough!" yelled the Green Ranger, now annoyed. "Tic, tock, you're running outta time!"

Jason saw the Yellow and Pink Rangers were dropping closer to the swords.

Then the two coffins holding the Blue and Black Rangers were gone.

"No!" Jason was in tears.

"Guess you've already decided."

"Billy!" the girls said, smiling.

"Jason, let's ensure the unlikelihood of traumatic lacerations on behalf of our female counterparts." Billy explained, Zack stepping up behind him. "Zack and I were inspired by your previous conceptual plan regarding an altercation."

Behind Tommy, lighting bolts were summoned. Tommy threw one of the bolts with his hands near the group. "That's your only warning, Rangers."

_No_, Jason thought, shutting his eyes. _Not this again._

"Jase." Zack said calmly. "Freak later. Fight now."

Jason opened with a flying kick at Tommy, who quickly rolled out of the way. Tommy got to his feet and dodged over Jason's next move and finally retaliated with a spinning attack of his own, taking Jason down.

Stephen rushed Tommy, throwing a kick and two punches. Tommy blocked the first, dodged the second and knocked Stephen to the ground with the aid of a couple of kicks. He landed a final strike upon his down opponent and stepped back.

Trini charged at Tommy, throwing a powerful high-kick. Tommy ducked it and retaliates with an onslaught of spinning kicks and punches; Trini is forced onto the defensive and off the ground.

Tommy launched a few punches to Kimberly. She flipped backwards, went on the defensive against a high kick followed by three spin-kicks, and fought back with a spin-kick of her own, sending Tommy to a wall.

Tommy ducked a spinning kick from Zack. Zack hesitated for a moment and then bear down on his opponent with a kick and a couple of punches.

Jason signaled to the others to keep Tommy busy while any of them try to get a hold of him.

Tommy charged into battle, kicking at the Red Ranger, who rolled clear. He ducked away from the Blue Ranger's attack, blocked a kick from the Yellow Ranger, and took down the latter with a kick of his own.

Tommy turned and blocked an attack from the pink ranger, knocked her down with a single hard strike, and whirled around just in time to duck a jump-kick from the Black Ranger.

Billy spin-kicked towards Tommy and took him down with a side-kick.

The Green Ranger turned and parried with the Black Ranger again, then launched a kick, which is ducked by the latter. His next move is more successful: a fierce chop which sent the Black Ranger rolling back to the ground, groaning in pain.

The Black Ranger comes to a halt near the downed Pink Ranger. The rest of the team hurry to their sides.

Tommy delivered a hard kick to Jason's torso. He doubled over from the force of the blow and falls towards Billy, who shoved him back towards Tommy.

Tommy turned to the right just in time to see a punch, which knocked him back several paces. After watching the swarming Trini for a moment, he called a battle-cry and resumed defensive stance.

Jason kicked Tommy against a wall. Zack, Trini and Stephen follow up with a double-punch each.

Jason and Stephen punched Tommy, sending him staggering into the clutches of Zack.

"Stephen, it's your turn. Try to help Tommy be free of the spell," Jason commanded his London friend.

_**Tommy, please, you must remember. We are your friends. **_Stephen sent across his gem.

* * *

"**I hope they return with Tommy on our side again,"** Zordon wished.

"They will, Zordon." Zaera assured her friend. "They will."

* * *

_**We won't hurt you. We came to take you home.**_

"You're all dead! You'll never separate me from Empress Rita again!" the Green Ranger screamed.

"It's not working!" Stephen yelled.

"Teleporting now!" commanded Jason.

Seven flash of colors landed in front of the viewing globe.

"Tommy, we're home. Please stop fidgeting!" Zack begged, almost losing to keep his friend on track.

Zaera held Tommy's temples and from her hands white sparks of magik got inside of the Green Ranger's mind, forming a tunnel and destroying every dark spell on him.

"Hey, guys, what's happening?" asked a confused Tommy.

* * *

Rita was angry. "You are not getting away with this again Tommy. You're gonna pay for this one!" The Dark Empress lighted a circle of red candles. The crystal ball showed her the Green Ranger surrounded by his friends and the Eltarians. "Sae tlo per nortuorum."

* * *

The Green Ranger fell to the ground, unconscious.

Alpha has been running tests on Tommy for thirty minutes. He was getting desperate with the situation.

The Rangers have been asking questions to Zordon. Kimberly, Jason and Stephen have been trying to read the tests results above Alpha 5's shoulder without much success due to the others leading them to face their mentor.

Alpha 5 approached the main control panel. "Zordon, I'm sending you the results."

"Thank you, Alpha." The Eltarian started to analyze the information, his face changing while doing so.

Zordon couldn't believe what he was reading. Every test showed the same: a flat line.

_How am I going to tell them? _Zordon thought, looking into his Rangers' eyes._ Rita, you definitely made Tommy pay for his betrayal._

"Zordon, please, tell us." Kimberly told him.

"Yes, Zordon." Stephen was next. "How is he?"

"I am terribly sorry, Rangers." The Eltarian started to say. "The Green Ranger passed away."

"No!" Jason screamed.

Kimberly kneeled and collapsed in Tommy's chest.

The Rangers were stunned. They've lost Tommy.

**A/N: Don't kill me. Instead keep reading it to find out how this story ends! Didn't run a final betaing for the two last chappies, so if you find something wrongly phrased or off, please tell me and I'll fix it.**


	5. The Dino Gems

Chapter 5: The Dino Gems

Cecille put her hand in her chest, feeling a pang of sadness.

"What's wrong girl?" Mario questioned.

"Something bad happened." Cecille responded. "I think it's Tom. We should go to the Command Center."

Her friends, seeing her nervous, gather around her. They wave their hands above the gem and in a color flash they were gone.

* * *

They reappeared at the Command Center forming a brightly star.

The Rangers were speechless, even Billy.

"Why are you here?" Stephen asked, surprised to see his friends.

"Something happened to Tom." Cecille declared.

"How did you…?" Trini asked.

The London kids explained Tommy and Cecille shared a strong bond that came from a friendship before Tommy moved to Angel Grove.

Stephen telepathically told his friends the truth. He didn't want to hurt more the Rangers by repeating Zordon's words out loud. All of them were devastated and didn't know how to comfort their new friends.

* * *

Charles, Mario and Laura were playing with their morphers when an idea formed in Mario's mind. They could try to revive Tommy with the Gems.

Mario placed his Dino Gem in one of the temples. The others, knowing their friend was a genius, put theirs in Tommy's chest, temples and forehead.

"Now, what?" asked Laura.

"Concentrate to call their powers," Mario answered.

"Ancient powers of the Dino Gems." Began to cast Cecille. "We summon thee."

The Gems on Tommy's body started to glow. The Command Center was covered in a mixture of green, black, white and red colors. Four waves of the mystical colors hit Tommy. After the last wave hit him, Tommy opened his eyes.

Everyone was astonished.

Kimberly smacked the Green Ranger. "That was for putting all of us in danger."

Tommy was smacked again, this time by Cecille. "And this was for scaring everyone."

The Pink Ranger and Cecille looked at each other with a mischievous smile and both hugged him.

Stephen and Jason hugged the girls and Tommy, relieved to see their friends happy again. The others formed a hugged group, suffocating Tommy, Cecille and Kimberly.

Zordon and Zaera welcomed Tommy back, they too were happy to see everything has turn down right.

Tommy searched in his pocket. "Hey guys, I think this is yours."

"Why did you have them?" asked Zack.

"Um… oh… Rita wanted me to use them against you."

"Thank god you did not," Kimberly said, relieved.

"Who says I didn't?" Tommy's smile scared everyone.

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Well, I used the Power Coins to create the flames and the swords," The Green Ranger confessed. "And as a power source for moving through the walls too."

"Molecular phasing," Billy told everyone excited. "That's terrific, Tommy!"

"Mole… what?" Kimberly questioned.

"It's the scientific term for what Tommy said," Trini translated.

"So, it was all a hallucination?" questioned Stephen.

Tommy nodded at him sheepishly. The others stared at him blankly, trying to figure out how he was able to do it.

Suddenly, Mario came up with a theory. "Maybe Tommy achieved that because of the many spells Zaera freed him of."

"That's a very possible explanation." The Eltarian woman said.

"Zaera, Zordon," Cecille wanted to know. "Why was it possibly the Gems brought Tommy back from the dead?"

"**I believe the spell Rita used was not meant for death. I am pretty sure its purpose was to fake it."** Zordon explained.

The room went silent.

"Or maybe the Gems have decided Tommy's destiny." Zaera added. "I bet the others three waves are future powers for him."

Everyone couldn't hide their mirth. Tommy couldn't help panicking. The prospect of being a Ranger at an elder age was unthinkable.

The End


End file.
